


you have brought me to my last string, unraveling

by CuboneGirl13



Series: golden [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Freeverse, Gen, POV Second Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuboneGirl13/pseuds/CuboneGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you're tired of the<br/>busyrushingratrace<br/>that you call life</p>
            </blockquote>





	you have brought me to my last string, unraveling

**Author's Note:**

> So,I wanted to write something for Rose, but it turned into this, so, yeah. XD Maybe tomorrow. Have this instead.
> 
> Title is from ”Unraveling” by Shelley Moore.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.

life has just run you ~ragged~  
you're tired  
of the  
rushingbusyratrace  
that you call life  
but it feels less like  
 _living_  
and more like just  
R  
U  
N  
N  
I  
N  
G  
and all you want is to  
rest  
to take a break  
from the  
homeworkclassesprefectduties  
from **life**  
you feel like all you do is  
/workworkwork/  
and you're  tired of it  
but of course  
with _your_ life  
you're never going to get a breather  
so you just resign yourself to dealing with the  
crazyrushingbusy  
and just take it  
one  
day  
at  
a  
T  
I  
M  
E


End file.
